


ellipsis

by Villinye (AslansCompass)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 05:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1214815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/Villinye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything ties back to him, somehow. Rose can't forget who she left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ellipsis

When the dreams woke me up, I fumbled with the light and stared at a half-open magazine article: anything to distract myself.  _"Doctor…"she stammered._

The dots pulled me back to year-six grammar class.

"What are these dots, Miss Tyler?"

"An ellipsis. It represents words dropped from a sentence that are still there grammatically."

Dropped. My dreams replayed Dårlig Ulv-Stranden: "my last chance to say it: Rose Tyler–"

It cut off. Those last words were there–I just never heard them.

I love you.

Still there grammatically–but only grammatically. Not in reality. Or at least, not in this reality.

 

 


End file.
